


Heaven Is a Place on Earth With You

by infragilehands



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infragilehands/pseuds/infragilehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just one kiss," Keith proposed, looking over Dan's slender frame in comparison, despite the height difference, and licked over his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is a Place on Earth With You

"Just one kiss," Keith proposed, looking over Dan's slender frame in comparison, despite the height difference, and licked over his lips.

"W-What...," Dan looked around stunned. They were alone in the locker room, but that didn't mean that he wasn't paranoid about what Keith just said. But regardless he felt the older (only by a couple weeks as Keith hears Dan remind him every so often) man's frame move closer and it makes him stand up straight. "You want me," Ballard's voice is very confident and it makes Dan nervous, timidly daring to look at the other man whose eyes directly meet with his own and he looked away quickly.

Dan shook his head vigorously, going back to packing up his bag when Keith stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer, "People don't look at other people naked in the shower for more than a second unless they want them."

"I-- I didn't. I don't." He tried to fake his own confidence, but it was a hit and miss as he saw the smirk appear on the other man's lips, "See I'd believe if I couldn't read you like a book, it's written all over your face."

So what if Dan had lingered his gaze a little longer than he should have when he was in the shower with him? He didn't think he was actually looking! His face was flushed and his wrists suddenly squirming from the fact that he wanted to be set free, but Keith wasn't backing down so easily and he had to stand up for himself. "I don't see you complaining," Dan retaliated, some retaliation, he thought to himself knowing it was only going to make matters worse.

He could see Keith's smile from the corner of his eye as his eyes snapped shut immediately when his lips touched underneath his jaw, "Well, I'm not. Nice comeback." Dan grunted in frustration and if he knew any better he would have punched him, but in some ways it was against his nature... humorous for a defenseman in the NHL.

"Look, I've got to go," Dan's voice was ironically defenseless as he grabbed his bag and Keith brought his hands to his hips, did he know that was a weak spot or was it luck? Either way he soon turned his body to him and sighed, unwillingly willing to listen to whatever he had to say, "Come to my place," Keith said once their eyes met and he almost hated himself for nodding.

They got into their own cars once they left the arena and honestly Dan didn't know what he was doing, or what he was getting himself into for that matter, but he followed Keith to the way to his house. Obviously he was alone at the time, his family probably visiting other members of his family but that was neither here nor there. They were both married men with families, he had no idea what he was doing... it was wrong and forbidden, at least with the way things were going that's what he was thinking about. He was pretty sure Keith didn't invite him to play board games.

But it was that badness that kept him wanting to go to Keith's home, which wasn't long of a drive considering he was wrapped up in his thoughts to even be bothered with directing himself consciously and pulled up into the driveway.

Dan shoved his keys into his pocket once he stepped out of his vehicle and locked it behind him, nervously walking behind the older man to his front door, noticing how suddenly hot it had gotten and the very moment they stepped inside he could feel the rush of Keith pushing him against the nearest all, the clunk of the door slamming shut behind them and it widened his eyes, "Keith, I don't," was all he could get out as he felt Ballard's lips press against his own. Biting back the urge to whimper, Dan's frame stood hopelessly underneath some painting that he could feel brush his hair, "Please," he gasped, pulling away as he felt himself become flushed within seconds and looked over his face, "I did look, okay? I did, please stop," Dan protested, but he still wasn't doing a good job with convincing the other defenseman that he meant it.

"You still want me," Keith's words dripped like honey on his tongue and pressed his lips against his cheek then jawline as Dan found himself becoming jelly-kneed again, clinging to the fabric of Keith's t-shirt, choking out a whimper once teeth hit his neck, "Keith," Dan breathed out, grabbing tighter at the fabric when he felt his skin being suckled into the other man's mouth... he was going to have a hard time explaining that one.

Pressing his lips against the fresh wound, Keith just looked over him with a smug little grin before politely pointing out, "You like saying my name."

Dan was beyond frustrated at him, but it was like Keith was getting information straight from his brain and it wasn't like he could say no. Because he did, and boy did he ever.

No matter how much he tried to deny him, his lips ended up on top of his or wandering over the canvas of Keith's skin, not being able to get the scent of him out of his memory long after the occurrence. He was a little bit more willing to whimper when he was pressed against the wall more, or when his hands were on his hips, rubbing them as Keith's exhale hissed through his nose causing him to even shiver. Suddenly then he felt Keith's hands wander, running underneath his shirt and exposing his stomach as he lifted it up, running along the taut muscles, "Bally no," he whispered, or well he tried to whisper, it was kind of hard when the other man's tongue was searching the canvases of his mouth, but it was no use and soon his eyes were fluttered shut again, taking in the way everything felt and even if it was wrong it felt so right he could barely stand it.

Keith ran his around his waist and firmly pulled him closer, his other hand busy holding their kiss together as he backed away from the wall and through the blueprint of his house until he reached the bottom of the steps, taking that arm to hoist him around his waist and he adjusted himself so he could walk properly up the stairs. Their lips still attached, his hands still wandering over him, and it wasn't long before they reached the doorway, immediately climbing on top of the bed so he could quite frankly lay on top of the other man, kissing along his neck and eventually even his chest once Dan agreed to toss his shirt aside and it made the younger man shake. In fact, the smallest things made him shake, it made him wonder what was going on underneath his boxers, how wet they actually already were just by minimal contact and it made him want to gauge an even bigger reaction, knowing Daniel nearly broke the thread count of his sheets from grabbing them so hard when his tongue parted from his lips to flick across the jut of his nipple, being mindful to roll and tug the other in between his fingers.

It wasn't like Keith hadn't caught glimpses of the other man naked or even let his gaze last longer than it needed to be, but man was he ever beautiful naturally and he could only imagine how it would be in the brink of an orgasm. That thought alone makes his head dizzy and a tug at the pit of his stomach as his now darkened blue eyes blinked up to look over the other man's face, concentrating not to squirm so much and eyes looking like he was far away, like in Heaven. Probably something that made Keith's... well, his life if he were to be purely honest with himself.

Pressing his lips along Dan's stomach, he bit the right places and kissed around his bellybutton before marking another hickey right on his hip, not really bothered by what questions Sarah would have later on. Boldly, Keith ran the flat of his palm in between Dan's legs when he came back up to bury his face in his neck and he couldn't help but grin when Dan did everything he could not to moan, "No," he encouraged, "don't hold back," Keith whispered, squeezing the hardening length he could feel even underneath all the fabric and it made him straddle one of his legs to let the other man feel his own, groaning lightly against the skin of his neck when Dan gasped, he was fucking cute.

Maybe it was because Dan was such a good guy that he liked him so much, not to mention wanted him so much. Either way, he found himself being mesmerized with the way he was grinding his hips against his hand as he worked his fingers along the outline of his cock. "Do you want me?" Keith's question was simple, but he had to be sure, "I could stop, you know," he assured him, but the way Dan shook his head just as he had before at the arena made him grin and press his lips against the other set, "As you wish."

It wasn't long before Dan could feel him settle in between his legs again, a small whine ensuing when he felt the lack of contact. Dan's eyes were wide orbs as he felt Keith tugged on his pants along with his boxer-briefs and he was incredibly embarrassed as he laid there stark naked and he blushed even further at the expression on Keith's face. Of the lust that consumed him and honestly Dan too as he felt his fingers wrap into a fist around his length, hearing murmurs against the inside of his thigh to relax. Did this guy know all of his weak spots? But in digression, Dan leaned back, trying to pet through Keith's hair to calm himself down as he kissed over his thigh, jerking him tortuously slow, but firm as he lifted his hips up a little before arching his back so his hips could groove back down, giving Keith a sight to behold.

Honestly he was trying to not be so, everywhere, but he couldn't help it. The fact that he was not only growing harder under the man's touch, but melting under it at the same time was a talent he didn't think anyone else possessed but his wife, and to be honest, she was long gone from his thoughts as all he could think about was the man in between his legs.

Dan felt himself slowly relaxing as he combed up Keith's hair, tugging the strands lightly when the older man's tongue darted along the all too nerve-packed ridge of his head before he wrapped his lips around the throbbing cock, sucking back a delicious friction that no one could deny. His heart raced as he felt his tongue still working even as Keith was going down the length of him and his breath was sufficiently uneven by that point, groaning his name in small spurts, knowing just when pre-come would coat the back of the older man's tongue with every twist of Keith's head as he bobbed up and down a few times.

"Bally, if you don't... I'm gonna," Dan warned him breathlessly, whining more obviously now from that lack of contact again when Keith's lips left his now full, twitching length. Keith reached over to grab a condom and lubricant from the available nightstand's drawer and that's when it hits him that he's practically straining from every bit of clothes on him and he slid off of the bed to quickly push his clothes off, exposing his very present erection to the table and climbed back onto the bed, snickering slightly by his actions, "I was busy," he defended himself as he busied himself with the packaging of the condom, feeling the set of eyes looking over himself which made him nervous of course, but it made him want to extend the time he actually needed to open and put on the pre-lubricated condom before pulling Dan's hips closer to his own as his legs automatically spread apart. Lubricating a couple of fingers he ran them over the tight ring of muscles of the other man's entrance, feeling him wriggle underneath him and it made him grin softly to himself.

His middle finger was first as he gasped to what felt like was to himself at just how tight he was, but he of course wanted to make sure just that Dan felt okay and safe and although his eyes were screwed shut, the way he was slowly bucking his hips was telling otherwise and it made him go further, inserting his second digit inside of him to scissor and stretch him apart, feeling his own cock throb at the very sight.

When he was ready, his third one pressed inside of him, being able to bury deeper as he pumped his fingers a little more. This was very effective and made Dan actually speak as he moaned, something that was new other than when he moaned his name which even then was rare. Wanting more, Dan ran his hands over Keith's free arm and sighed when his back arched involuntarily, "Please," he breathed erratically, "I want you."

That's all Keith really needed to hear and he let his fingers slowly ease out of him as he aligned himself with Dan, taking his own length and lubricating it, grinning smugly when the younger man bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of Keith running his hand over his own cock to distribute it evenly.

Keith made sure that Dan was comfortable as he leaned over him, running his free hand through his hair as he actually gazed over his features before taking that same limb to wrap around his waist, taking his length and slowly but surely entered him one inch at a time until Dan was able to actually enjoy it once he got passed the pain and the way Keith was whispering sweet nothings in his ear made it a lot easier for him to become so into it, "You're gorgeous," Keith whispered breathlessly, screwing his eyes shut against Dan's temple when he was buried to the hilt and slowly was able to pull his hips back and forth as they got into this hypnotic rhythm that was so easy for them, blowing his mind how natural it felt.

Dan's blunt fingernails alternated between leaving claw marks down Keith's back and scratching eagerly through his scalp, "You," was all he could really get out as he wrapped his legs around Keith's waist tighter. He wanted him close as he pressed his lips along Keith's ear, nipping and whimpering in it, sending chills straight down the other man's spine and it made him thrust a little harder and firmer than before, hitting a spot that Dan had never felt before, gasping, hell practically yelping when Keith pushed over it, "Oh fuck," Dan groaned, clawing at the older man's back which would have made Keith's eyes snap open at the profanity that he just spilled into his ear if he didn't already have his eyes closed, burying deeper and deeper, faster and faster into him and he could feel Dan's heels dig into his lower back, his thighs quaking, fuck he was close and Keith could tell. Pulling his head back to gaze over his features, he pushed his sweaty curls back again as he tasted the salty taste of his lips, "Let go for me," he whispered against them, thrusting himself faster and harder, knowing exactly what spots he was hitting as he felt him moan and groan inside his mouth. Nothing could have been so downright hotter.

That was until he felt Dan's hips buck involuntarily, as he was in "autopilot" mode, wanting it so much and it made Keith hear his heart beat in his ears from how much he wanted it for both of them. Keith felt a shudder come from the slightly younger man then as he gripped the nape of his neck and he swore he would never get the image of Dan's face twisting into a perfection he couldn't understand. How his muscles tightened around his cock made for a perfect orgasm himself, feeling his senses tingle and go into overdrive as he continued to push forward until the pearly white strips coated both of their stomachs considering he was lying on top of him and he immediately kissed him tightly when he found himself releasing not long after. He didn't want to let that moment go, to feel them both seize up at almost the same time, knowing how long they had wanted and waited for that moment, it drove him insane. Dan drove him insane.

As his movements slowed to an eventual stop, reluctantly, he had to pull out but at least he got to kiss over Dan's whimpering lips, "Shower? You're allowed to look now."


End file.
